The invention relates to a positionable partitioning system located between two side walls of drawers. Such a partitioning system is usually used in drawers or construction kits in order to partition the interior of a drawer into smaller units and create new organizing units for smaller objects.
Filed contemporaneously herewith are six United States patent applications, commonly assigned to Paul Hettich GmbH and Co.:
The claims, drawings and specification of each of the foregoing applications is hereby specifically incorporated by reference into this specification as if set forth verbatim herein.
U.S. Patent Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,310 shows a drawer which has a partitioning system which can be fastened on two opposite side walls of the drawer. For this purpose, swivellable clamping elements are provided which can be hung by means of a curvature into a groove of a side wall. Because the groove is closed in the upper area by a wall element, the upper edge of the curvature of the clamping element rests against the wall element so that, in the preassembled position, the clamping element projects diagonally toward the interior. In addition, ribs are constructed on the clamping elements, into which ribs a front edge of the separating wall can be inserted. In order to mount a separating wall between the clamping elements, the clamping elements are first hung in and preassembled in order to subsequently be pressed by the separating wall under a certain prestress against the side walls.
In the case of the known partitioning system, it is a disadvantage that the separating wall cannot be aligned in the drawer directly into the desired position, but only the lateral clamping elements can be displaced in the preassembled condition. Particularly for more accurate alignments of the separating wall, this separating wall must then be removed from the drawer in order to then reposition the clamping elements. This approach is cumbersome and requires high expenditures. In addition, during each clamping-on of the clamping elements, the material of the side walls and of the clamping elements is stressed, which leads to a relatively high wear and can cause scratches on the side walls, because the clamping elements are made of metal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a partitioning system for boxes, particularly drawers, which can be mounted as easily as possible and has only a few individual components. In addition, the partitioning system should only slightly stress the individual components and should flexibly be usable for drawers of different constructions.
This object is achieved by means of a partitioning system which positions a partially inserted partition in the drawer and with fixation occurring by fully inserting the partition. According to the invention, a partitioning system is provided, particularly for drawers, having two lateral wall elements which are arranged on a floor bottom of the drawer, between which wall elements a space is provided. A separating wall extends between the wall elements and has devices for fixing the location of separating wall between the wall elements. The separating wall is held in a first lifted position displaceably between the wall elements and when moved to a second lowered position, the separating wall is held in a fixed manner between the wall elements. This construction permits a mounting of the separating wall in a drawer, in which case the separating wall can be displaced and aligned in the slightly lifted position without having to be removed completely from the drawer. This simplifies the mounting operation, particularly when the separating wall is to be moved to a certain position because of the size of objects to be deposited in the drawer.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the separating wall is held in a fixed manner in the lowered position by means of clamping and friction forces so that during a mounting of the separating wall by its displacement into the lowered position, no additional mounting operations have to be carried out. Such clamping and friction forces can be generated in a simple manner if the wall elements extend from above in a downward direction diagonally (toward the interior) toward the bottom floor. As a result, the slope of the wall can be utilized for providing, during a lowering of the separating wall, the required holding forces for the fixing between the wall elements.
A simple construction of the partitioning system with only a few components is achieved if the devices for fixing the separating wall between the wall elements have clamping elements which can be fitted into a groove arranged on the wall elements. If, additionally, the separating wall can be fitted on the clamping elements, the partitioning system can be assembled rapidly.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, each clamping element has at least one sealing lip made of an elastic material on its side facing the wall element. As a result, a xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d contact of materials, such as metal on metal, or hard plastic materials on one another, is avoided, because the elastic sealing lip is provided between the wall element and the clamping element. By means of this sealing lip, high holding forces can be generated without damaging the material of the wall elements or of the separating wall. Preferably, the separating wall has a sealing lip made of elastic material on the side facing the bottom floor, so that, in the lowered position, the separating wall additionally is securely held on the bottom floor, without the danger that the partition wall scratches the bottom.
A partitioning system which can be produced at reasonable cost if the separating wall can be fitted onto the clamping elements by laterally arranged holding elements which partially engage into the profile of the separating wall.
Another partitioning possibility is provided if the separating wall has devices for fastening an intermediate wall extending perpendicularly to the separating wall. The devices for fastening the intermediate wall preferably have an intermediate element which can be fitted onto the separating wall and on which the intermediate wall can be fixed. This permits a largely individual design of the interior of a drawer.
A rapid and precise mounting of the intermediate wall is achieved if this wall is held to be displaceable in a first lifted position on a separating wall, and the intermediate wall is held in a second lowered position in a fixed manner on the separating wall.
According to the invention, a drawer is also provided which has a displaceably disposed sliding bottom floor on which a front panel, two side walls and a rear wall are mounted, the drawer having a partitioning system according to the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. 5